Hiro's Legacy
by Takari809
Summary: It's finally here the prequel to The Hoenn Chronicles.


Note: I don't own Pokemon. Email me your ideas.

Characters: Ash(25) Misty(25) Hiro(15) Daisy(30) Violet(30) Lily(30)

It's taken awhile but it's finally here my prequel to my other story. I had formatting issues so that's why this is up late.

Pokemon: Hiro's Legacy

By: Takari809

Hiro had traveled the world of Johto and had all his badges. His specialty was

Water Pokemon. Ever since he was young he wanted to be like his sister Misty

Waterflower. He wanted to be a great water pokemon master. So far he had done

well. He had stopped in the Whirl Islands for some training and he

hoped he could find a Mysterious pokemon people where talking about. The

pokemon was Lugia. A pokemon all trainers wanted. Actually all trainers

wanted HO-OH but Ash Ketchum his sister's boyfriend had

already caught it. Hiro was on the last floor of one of the caverns "Oh

man" Hiro said "I've been searching for 3 days and still no sign of Lugia!".

Just then Hiro remembered what Ash told him: If you want to capture Lugia

you must have the Silver Wing with you and it must be around your neck. So Hiro

took out the Silver Wing his sisters bought him for his birthday and placed it

around his neck. There was a giant lake in the center of the cavern and when

Hiro put the silver wing around his neck Lugia rose up and saw Hiro It roared

with anger searching for the who had the scent of him. He found Hiro and

angrily charged at him. Hiro reached in his pack and pulled out a one-of-a-kind

prototype MASTER BALL that Ash gave him and threw it at Lugia. Lugia entered

the ball and knew he could not escape so he decided to let Hiro train him.

Cerulean City Gym

"Wow" Misty said when Hiro came back and told them he had the Legendary Lugia in

his Master Ball. "Thats like amazing" Daisy said. "Totally Awesome bro" Lily

said. "You're probably like better then us". Violet said. "Hey

everybody" Ash said as he walked into the Gym". "Hey Ash" Hiro said.

"Hiro you're finally home". "Yeah and I caught Lugia!" "Awesome" Ash

said. "Let's Battle our Legendary birds what do you say" "Alright

then"Hiro said.

Battle Arena (Inside Cerulean City

Gym)

"This is a practice battle between Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and

Hiro Waterflower of Cerulean City." the Referee said. "Battle begin!". "Go HO-

OH!" Ash said. "Go Lugia" Hiro said. The Legendary pokemon looked at each

other angrily. "HO-OH Sacred Fire attack!" HO-OH shot a flame at Lugia. It

was all over " HO-OH and Ash Win!" the ref said. "great job HO-Oh return"

HO-OH went inside its ultra ball. But Lugia filled with rage because it lost

got up and started shooting Aeroblasts at everything. "Everyone out of

the building the place is like going to collapse" Daisy said. Everyone was safe

outside except for Ash who was cornered by the Raging Lugia. "Lugia Don't

do this it was just a..." but Ash couldn't finish what he was saying because

Lugia Aeroblasted Ash through the wall and out side next to the others. "ASH

NOOO!" Misty screamed. "Like OH MY GOD" Lilly said. "arrrrrrrrh LUGIA RETURN!"

Hiro screamed. Lugia went back into his ball. "ASH ASH WAKE UP PLEASE

WAKE UP" Misty screamed. "Call an ambulance on your Pokegear Hiro" Violet said. "Ok" Hiro said in reply.

Cerulean City Hospital

3 Hours after the Attack

Ash had awoken an hour ago and the others had been talking to him one by one and

it was now Hiro's turn to see Ash. When he entered the room he noticed that Ash

had a cast on his leg and bandages on his head and chest . "Ash I'm so sorry

its all my fault" Hiro said. "No its not your fault" Ash said. "What do you

mean" . "Well Legendary Pokemon can be hard to control. In fact when I

caught HO-OH it almost killed Misty when I was training with it one day".

"Wow really you almost killed you're girlfriend. ooh that's harsh I'm surprised she

didn't dump you!" Hiro joked. "Why you little twerp I don't see you with a girl

and besides it wasn't my fault and she loves me too much!". Ash

shouted back "Whaaaaaaaa" Ash screamed as he fell off the bed. "Oh Ash I'm

sorry I was just joking" Hiro explained. "It's okay now just help me up" Ash

said. After Hiro helped Ash up he left for the Gym. Ash was about to take a

nap when Misty walked in.

"Hey Ash how ya doing" she asked. "I'm doing fine Mist" "Hey Ash when are you

getting out of the hospital". Misty asked. "In a month" Ash said. "Hey Mist I was

wondering when I get out of the hospital...well ya see I was gonna ask you

this after the battle but ya see I got reservations at a resort in Little Root

Town in the Hoenn Region and I was wondering if you would go with me just us."

Ash said. "Oh Ash I would love too its just like a long date you're always

doing awesome things for me."

One Month Later

"Well see ya guys when we return from our long vacation guys." Ash said. .

"We'll miss you" Daisy said.' Bye" Lily said. "And don't do anything stupid

like making out late at night" Hiro said. "Hiro shut up" Lilly said.

Thats the end for now later ill write Ash and

Misty's "Date" in Hoenn. And ill write Hiro's adventures while his sis

and Ash are gone.

Ash and Misty's Journey through Hoenn will be called The Hoenn Chronicles. Hiro's Adventures will be called Hiro's Legacy like this

story.


End file.
